Never ending love story
by tomoko matsuda
Summary: A new girl change the life of Sanada...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So this is my third story! Hope you like this and no yaoi...sorry...please review

**I love love triangles...**

**Chapter 1:** Me against the world

Many people think that I'm an idiot, ugly, stupid...all my life, people keep saying that to me. My parent always lied at me, saying that I'm pretty and smart. I grew up without a father and maybe that's why I dislike men. I always been afraind of them, of what they think about me.

One time I remember when I was in Grade 6, a boy who's my classmate stares at me and whispered silently the word 'ugly'. I know it have to be me.

When I started my highschool days, I've been taking care of my face, to like me. Many says that I'm beautiful, but the only boy I want to impress is the only boy who rejected. The boy who disgust me. It's not new to me anymore. Sometimes I asked God, "Why did you make me?" and until now, I never knew the answer.

-Tomoko Matsuda-

**The next 4 chapters are short but the rest is long so don't worry. Bye now!**


	2. Chapter 2

If you don't want to read this, then don't. I hate people criticizing my work. I know I can't help it but if you don't want this story leave now and ignore the reviews. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The boy with mask

I'm a person who was respected by all.The look up to me, as if I'm a god. And maybe that's why I've always been like this. Cold-hearted and stoic...I never let people see my emotions, my feelings. I always thought I'll never love a girl (except my mother).

People have been scared of me and that's why they called me the 'emperor'. I don't know why they named me that. Meybe because of my appearance. I never like to be this. I like to live a normal life. Where I can laugh, smile and love. I never wished to be the person I'm like now. People decided that. And because of my pride, I never let it go even if it's hurting me.

I would never thought that there's a person who will accept me as me.

The boy with masks, hiding.

* * *

And now I updated! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

If you don't want to read this, then don't. I hate people criticizing my work. I know I can't help it but if you don't want this story leave now and ignore the reviews. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Reality 

When I was a child, my father always treated me like a porcelain. He didn't want anyone to touch me. I always thought that he really loves me. But then I realize that he only doing that because of his own good. He wanted me to become a famous person to have money.

I didn't want to believe it. And because of that, I ran away. I didn't know where I'm going. No friends, no family, I have nothing. For many days, life has been cruel to me. My body is hurt, aching, sore. And now I realize that **reality** is hard to accept.

-Kevin Smith-

* * *

And now I updated! Please review! I will write the next one!! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

If you don't want to read this, then don't. I hate people criticizing my work. I know I can't help it but if you don't want this story leave now and ignore the reviews. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** The prodigal brother 

There's only one thing in my life I enjoy most, tennis. Tennis had been my life. I never really are about other things. Until it came. It took away tennis from me, my passion from playing. Ever since, I hate it. I don't know what I'm feeling but I don't like that. So I ran away from home. To forget about it. I thought I could, but I can't. I always think about it. Every night, it haunts me at my dreams. After a while, I came back.

And now I know...

I'm inlove with my sister.

-Ryoma Echizen-

* * *

And now I updated! Please review! I will write the next one!! Bye! 


	5. Chapter 5

If you don't want to read this, then don't. I hate people criticizing my work. I know I can't help it but if you don't want this story leave now and ignore the reviews. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** I never knew 

I'm always been a bad boy. When I was still young, children at my age called me the 'devil'. Until now, at my school, that name never changes. I'm used to it anyway.

I always wanted to have a new life, where people will be my friends. But as what they say, 'old habit are hard to die'. Then, I soon realized that I'm change. I didn't know what happed.

I never knew, that a person like her, can change a person like me...

-Akaya Kirihara-

* * *

And now I updated! Please review! I will write the next one!! Bye!


End file.
